


Cinco veces en que Sherlock escuchó el latido del corazón de John y una en que John escuchó el de Sherlock

by Leayn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leayn/pseuds/Leayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En respuesta a este <i>kinkmeme prompt</i>: Sherlock está obsesionado con el latido del corazón de John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces en que Sherlock escuchó el latido del corazón de John y una en que John escuchó el de Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock Listened to John's Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148376) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> Thanks to thirdbird for trusting me with the translation of her work. Hope you like it!

 

**1. _Trauma_**

Sherlock se revuelve sin descanso en la dura silla de plástico del hospital, su culo dolorido por haber estado sentado durante tanto tiempo. Apenas siente la incomodidad, todo su ser está centrado en el monitor y el suave, constante y casi inaudible _bip–bip–bip–bip_ que sale del mismo _._ Lo ha estado observando durante horas, fascinado, asustado de dejar de prestarle atención o de cerrar sus ojos por miedo a que la única prueba de la férrea determinación de John a mantenerse con vida se desvanezca si deja de pensar en ello.

Seis palabras se repiten en un bucle infinito dentro de su cabeza mientras escucha los pitiditos de la máquina: _te quemaré y arrancaré el corazón, te quemaré y arrancaré el corazón, te quemaré y arrancaré el corazón._

 

**2. _Examen._**

John tiene su botiquín médico extendido sobre la cama. Normalmente todo está cuidadosamente empaquetado y colocado con precisión militar, pero hoy los instrumentos están desparramados desordenadamente, justo al lado del sitio en el que Sherlock está sentado mientras John extrae pacientemente las esquirlas de cristal roto de su espalda y las deja caer en un plato curvo de metal.

–Peor que la metralla –se queja–. Más difícil de ver.

John continúa con su discurso de imprecaciones y sentimientos de preocupación, proporcionando una muralla de ruido de fondo que funciona como un bálsamo reconfortante frente a las agudas punzadas de dolor. Con la cabeza agachada en un gesto de fingido arrepentimiento, Sherlock se descubre a sí mismo observando la colección de suministros médicos extendidos ante él. Levanta el estetoscopio, se lo coloca en los oídos y sopla como prueba en la campana antes de posarla sobre sus propias costillas. Hay una auténtica cacofonía de ruidos ahí dentro. Se aclara la garganta y se sobresalta ante el sonido que hace.

–Suelta eso –le advierte John, habiendo terminado con las pinzas y aplicándole ahora una pomada antiséptica–. No es un juguete.

Sherlock le ignora y continúa escuchándose a sí mismo, moviendo la campana de un lado a otro. No puede entender cómo John, o nadie, ya que estamos, es capaz de recoger alguna información útil de esta colección de sonidos aparentemente aleatorios, pero lo cierto es que los cuerpos _vivos_ nunca han sido su especialidad.

–Hecho –anuncia John–. ¿Puedes…?

–Un momento. –Sherlock se levanta y coloca el estetoscopio sobre John. Escucha por un momento, después tira de su jersey–. Quítate esto, no oigo nada más que lana.

John pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar uno de esos largos y sufridos suspiros que suelen significar _mi compañero de piso es un maníaco_. Ya está acostumbrado, sin embargo, a todo tipo de órdenes raras, así que se despoja de su jersey y permite que Sherlock le ausculte.

El sonido proveniente de la cavidad torácica de John es más sordo y tranquilo que el de Sherlock, aparentemente, pero eso podría deberse en parte al efecto amortiguador de la fina barrera de ropa que queda. Sherlock considera pedirle a John que se quite la camiseta también, pero eso probablemente sería una petición inadecuada. Oye lo suficientemente bien, de todas formas. Escucha, embelesado, hasta que John decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y se incorpora para quitarle el instrumento.

–¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico, entonces? –pregunta a Sherlock, divertido a su pesar–. ¿Estoy en forma para el deber?

–No tengo ni idea –admite Sherlock–. No significa nada más que ruido para mí. Simplemente me gusta la manera en que suenas.

 

**3. _Caza_**

Han estado corriendo y ahora se están escondiendo, porque estos extraños ladrones de libros que estaban persiguiendo han resultado estar bastante mejor armados de lo que cualquier bibliófilo tiene derecho a estar. El armario en que Sherlock ha metido a John de un empujón es demasiado pequeño, y no están exactamente apretados pero sí mucho más cerca de lo que suelen posicionarse. Están, concretamente, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Sherlock pueda oler el champú de John y el débil aroma de su sudor, para que pueda distinguir el diminuto latido de su pulso, atrapado y contenido por la piel de su garganta.

Hay pasos fuera. Ambos contienen sus respiraciones. Los párpados de John caen y se cierran.

Entonces los pasos continúan.

Los dos relajan su postura un poco, aliviados, pero no se mueven todavía, no hasta que oyen los gritos lejanos de voces discutiendo dos plantas más abajo y el ruido sordo de la puerta del edificio al cerrarse. Incluso entonces, Sherlock retiene a John con una mano en su brazo, haciéndoles esperar durante otro minuto entero antes de abrir cautelosamente la puerta del armario.

John da un paso fuera y entonces se desploma en el suelo, sus pies enredados con los de Sherlock, llevándoselo con él al suelo también. El aire es inconcebiblemente frío y dulce, y John se está riendo a carcajada batiente.

–Pensé que mi corazón iba a explotar. Literalmente. Explotar. Siéntelo –dice, cogiendo la mano de Sherlock y presionándola contra su propio pecho.

Sherlock se queda quieto, sintiendo la aceleración del corazón de John. Pulgadas por debajo de su mano, un único músculo del tamaño de un puño está bombeando sangre oxigenada por el cuerpo de John en respuesta a un incremento de adrenalina en su sistema, y los receptores nerviosos en la piel de Sherlock le están permitiendo percibir las vibraciones provocadas por este fenómeno. Un suceso biológico completamente ordinario.

La extraña sensación que este fenómeno está causando, a su vez, en la boca del estómago de Sherlock es también una respuesta biológica completamente ordinaria, sin duda, pero Sherlock no desea pensar en ella ahora mismo. Si la ignora, se dice a sí mismo, desaparecerá.

No se mueve, sin embargo. Mantiene su mano en el pecho de John hasta que su respiración se ralentiza y los fuertes latidos se van atenuando, la sostiene ahí mientras John gira la cabeza y le mira abierta y curiosamente.

Los latidos del corazón de John comienzan a ganar velocidad de nuevo.

 

**4. _Experimento_**

Termina resultando que el sofá de su apartamento está hecho para besarse; Sherlock no tiene ni idea de por qué nunca antes se había percatado. No, tacha eso: _John_ está hecho para besar, y el sofá es un escenario conveniente y muy útil para tal actividad. Sherlock ya ha besado a John en ese sofá once veces, a punto de convertirse en doce. Está empezando a tener una erección sólo de mirar al dichoso mueble.

El beso número doce está resultando espléndido. Sherlock está sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de John, sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, a ambos lados de la cabeza de John, y el beso ha pasado de ser suave y tierno a profundo y exploratorio. La camisa de John está desabrochada y él está sin aliento, deseoso, sus caderas empezando a alzarse ligeramente para que Sherlock pueda notar cómo de excitado está… y es entonces cuando Sherlock se separa (John hace un agudo sonidito de involuntaria protesta que resulta de lo más dulce) y pregunta, esperanzado:

–¿Puedo?

John tiene los ojos desenfocados y parece atónito por un instante, pero después su cabeza cae hacia atrás, golpeando la pared con un suave _clank_.

–¿Quieres el…? ¿Ahora? Ya, claro, por supuesto que ése era el objetivo. De acuerdo –suspira, y Sherlock salta de su regazo.

–Voy a cogerlo –dice felizmente–. Todavía está en el baño tras la prueba pre- y post-ducha que he hecho esta mañana.

Sherlock está realizando un estudio informal titulado _Cambios en la presión sanguínea en respuesta a estímulos medioambientales y sociales: Sujeto, JHW, varón de 39 años de edad._ Teóricamente podría ser útil para un caso potencial, algún día y de algún modo, supone Sherlock. En realidad, simplemente le encanta estudiar a John, y ésta es la mejor manera que ha encontrado de hacerlo.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, lleva el tensiómetro en la mano. John le enseñó cómo leerlo, algo de lo que ahora dice arrepentirse, pero no se ha negado ni una sola vez cuando Sherlock le pregunta si pueden hacerlo otra vez. Ya tiene la manga arremangada, preparado y esperando. Sherlock coloca el brazalete alrededor de su brazo y le besa unas pocas veces más para garantizar una buena medición antes de inflarlo y deslizar el estetoscopio contra la arteria del brazo. Lo hace, en todo momento, con reverencia, escuchando a continuación el sonido de la sangre de John precipitándose por los diminutos canales venosos de su cuerpo.

–Ciento ochenta y cinco sobre noventa y cinco –informa Sherlock–. Es brillante, la lectura más alta hasta ahora.

_Yo le hice eso_ , piensa con infinita satisfacción. _Yo. Efecto Sherlock._

John le da un pequeño empellón en el hombro juguetonamente.

–Presento clásicos síntomas de hipertensión aguda y tú sonríes como un niño la mañana de Navidad. ¿Qué es lo que está mal aquí?

–Nada en absoluto –dice Sherlock petulantemente–. Estás en perfecta forma y lo sabes.

Aún tiene el estetoscopio colocado en las orejas y no puede resistir la tentación de subir la camiseta de John y apoyar la campana en su piel desnuda mientras se inclina para besarle otra vez, y otra, todos sus sentidos centrados en John, por dentro y por fuera. Es lo más cercano a ser capaz de colarse en su interior y vivir ahí.

–Quiero saber cómo suena tu corazón mientras tienes un orgasmo –murmura, y John gime en respuesta.

–Sólo tú podrías hacer que una proposición como ésa sonara sexy –dice John débilmente, y Sherlock comprende, sobrecogido, que John le va a dejar _hacérselo_. John le va a dejar que haga _lo que sea_ de ahora en adelante, para siempre.

Es _exactamente_ como uno debería sentirse en Navidad.

 

**5 / +1 _. Pesadilla / Hombre de hojalata_**

Ya no ocurre tan a menudo, pero cuando sucede siempre es algo demoledor para los dos. Para John, porque cree que debería haberlo superado a estas alturas, y para Sherlock porque no saber qué _hacer_. Si da la casualidad de que Sherlock está en la cama con él cuando todo comienza, en ocasiones puede evitarlo y despertarle. Se ha vuelto realmente bueno a la hora de reconocer las señales propias de una pesadilla incipiente, y a veces el calor de su cuerpo y el murmullo de su voz son suficientes para alejar la mente soñolienta de John del camino de sangre y huesos que lleva al escenario de batalla.

Otras veces, sin embargo, no es suficiente. Y en otras ocasiones, como hoy, Sherlock está aún en la planta baja, trabajando en cuatro experimentos a la vez, felizmente ajeno al resto del mundo, hasta que el sonido de gritos provenientes del dormitorio le alerta.

John está despierto cuando Sherlock llega a la habitación, y eso es algo bueno. Cuando está atrapado en plena pesadilla, es muy difícil despertarle sin resultar herido, y John ya ha advertido a Sherlock que no debe intentarlo. Él siempre lo intenta, claro. La última vez acabó con manchas de sangre en las sábanas, la alfombra y su albornoz azul favorito, y con John teniendo que colocar su nariz rota en el baño a las dos de la madrugada.

(–Lo haría otra vez, no me importa –había dicho Sherlock después de todo, encabezonado y hablando algo nasalmente–. Mejor esto que limitarme a verte, sabiendo que estás en el infierno allá en alguna parte.

–No mejor para _mí_ –le había contestado John, y Sherlock no había sabido qué responder a eso.)

Así que John está despierto esta vez… bien. Pero su brazo está posado sobre sus ojos y sus hombros están rígidos, en esa manera particular que indica que se está conteniendo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Sherlock tiene la horrible sensación de que John está deseando que se marche para poder desahogarse en privado.

No hay una respuesta correcta. Sherlock odia todo esto. Es igual de terrible en el plan sentimental como lo ha sido siempre. Siempre ocurre lo mismo, sin importar cómo de fantástica sea la parte del sexo, porque siempre suceden cosas como ésta y él siempre, siempre, fracasa.

Pero es _John_ , así que tiene que intentarlo, incluso aunque lo haga de la forma equivocada de nuevo. Se mete debajo de la colcha y se acurruca contra John sin decir nada, pone sus fríos descalzos pies contra los de él, tan cálidos, y su oído sobre su pecho. Su corazón aún late al ritmo frenético propio del miedo. Sherlock levanta su cabeza tras un minuto y dice:

–¿Puedo…?

–No, claro que no puedes, diablos –contesta bruscamente John–. No estoy de humor para ser uno de tus malditos experimentos científicos ahora mismo. Por Dios, Sherlock.

Suena tan asqueado que es difícil no reaccionar… físicamente difícil, observa Sherlock. Difícil morderse la lengua y no responder con palabras que herirán, o levantarse y escapar de la situación, volver a un lugar donde pueda vivir a base de frías y bien definidas deducciones y no todos estos sentimientos confusos y ardientes.

Sherlock espera, en cambio, hasta que es capaz de volver a hablar con voz calmada y comedida.

–Iba a preguntarte si necesitas algo. ¿Agua? ¿Té?

–Oh. –La voz de John suena débil–. Yo… No. Nada. Lo siento –añade a regañadientes–. Debería haber sabido que no intentarías… que no querías… Lo siento.

Y ahora ha hecho sentirse mal a John, lo que es terrible de nuevo. Especialmente porque Sherlock _lo intentaría_. No iba a sugerirlo, no esta vez, pero sólo porque aún recuerda la discusión que conllevó el preguntar si podía tomarle la presión arterial después de que terminara de hablar por teléfono con su hermana. Él había pensado que eso podría distender la tensión, distraer la mente de John… y, de acuerdo, sentía curiosidad. Es así como funciona la mente de Sherlock, la manera en que trabaja.

Así que él se había estado felicitando a sí mismo un poco, justo ahora, por tener el tacto de no preguntarlo, de contentarse con contar el pulso de John subrepticiamente en lugar de eso, y ahora John piensa que _él_ es el monstruosamente insensible de los dos, algo inaceptable. Comienza a decir algo para solucionarlo, pero John habla primero.

–Hey –dice, golpeando suavemente a Sherlock en el lateral con el codo–. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi pulso, de todas formas? ¿Hm?

Su voz es cariñosa de nuevo, todavía un poco áspera, pero John está determinado a reconducirles a un escenario más alegre.

Sherlock medita sobre ello.

–¿Porque yo no tengo uno propio? –bromea.

–Hombre de hojalata –dice John, y da un ligero golpecito en el pecho de Sherlock–. Cierto. Eso me hace el espantapájaros, supongo. Es una referencia cultural –explica, cuando Sherlock parece quedarse en blanco–. _El mago de Oz._ Película musical de final de los años treinta. ¿Judy Garland? ¿‘Somewhere over the rainbow’? No me voy a humillar intentando cantarla, pero la has oído, confía en mí.

–Sé lo que es _El mago de Oz_ –le informa Sherlock–. Es tu comparación lo que no entiendo. Tú tienes un cerebro.

–Y tú tienes un corazón. Mira, te lo demostraré.

John se levanta y coge su estetoscopio de la parte superior del aparador. Sherlock intenta no poner los ojos en blanco. _John puede llegar a ser extraordinariamente ñoño a veces_ , piensa.

Cuando John coloca el instrumento sobre el pecho de Sherlock, sin embargo, una fugaz expresión de preocupación cruza su cara. El gesto es rápidamente controlado, pero sus ojos revolotean hacia el rostro de Sherlock y después se desvían, mientras él continúa escuchando atentamente.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Sherlock, porque ése no es un _look_ que uno quiera ver en la cara de un doctor. Su mente baraja varias posibilidades atemorizantes–. ¿John? ¿Qué?

–Nada –dice John–. Estáte en silencio un minuto. Respira. –Mueve la campana del estetoscopio–. Otra vez. Huh. No, es… No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero tenías razón, no tienes corazón. No hay nada ahí dentro, está completamente vacío.

Su rostro es tan inexpresivo que a Sherlock le lleva un minuto entero.

–Oh, por el amor de Dios. –Deja escapar una carcajada incrédula–. Eres ridículo.

–Espera, oh, espera, ahí está –dice John, aún escuchando–. A toda velocidad, de hecho. Oh, muy bien. Te asusté un poco, ¿no?

–No –dice Sherlock indignado, pero la evidencia en su contra es indisputable, desafortunadamente, y al final concluye que la única manera de guardar las apariencias es comenzar una pelea de cosquillas.

Nunca vuelve a la planta baja esa noche, y al menos dos experimentos están completamente arruinados, y nada se ha resuelto al final. Quizá nunca se resolverá, quizá sólo puede ser desviado.

Incluso así, la noche tiene un final mejor de lo que él hubiera podido anticipar.

 

 

 


End file.
